


Baby Boy

by Frog_prince



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bloodplay, Drug Use, Gay Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_prince/pseuds/Frog_prince
Summary: "And Robin," Slade growled out in his deep voice. "You will call me Master."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for blood & noncon!  
> Please let me know if you like it or don't, thanks. :)  
> This work was inspired by an episode of teen titans with Slade being Robins master

"And Robin," Slade growled out in his deep voice. "You will call me Master."

At first Robin had been more than just reluctant at being Slade's apprentice especially considering that he was only here because Slade threatened to kill the rest of the Teen Titans if Robin didn't do everything the man said. But all blackmail aside when Slade said that one sentence Robin instantly knew he was royally fucked. And by the look in Slade's eyes (or rather eye) he knew also. Robin stalked out of the room as fast as he could before the older man could question anything.

The next few days went much smoother and Robin had practically all but forgotten seeing as he had bigger things to worry about, like trying to kill his friends without actually killing them. So after a long day of "killing" his friends he was just about done with Slade's bullshit.

Robin stalked back to the underground base upset and fuming at both himself and his so called Master.

"Ah Robin, back so soon I see, well done my young apprentice." Slade's voice came from the shadows. "

Well done?" Robin shot back voice dangerously low. "Well fucking done? YOU SENT ME TO KILL MY FRIENDS YOU ASSHOLE!" He screamed with all his might striking out blindly hoping to hit something.

"Now now Robin we talked about this." The larger man replied voice still low and controlling.

"You do what I say or you won't have any friends to try and kill." Slade chuckled as he approached the fuming boy. Robin saw red and he kicked out with his right leg to surprise the villain and catch him off guard. Unsurprisingly Slade casually stepped out the way as he swiftly struck Robin in the side of the face drawing blood.

"Now, now Robin," Slade tutted "is that anyway to treat your Master." He purred out. The shiver that went down Robins spine just seemed to spur his anger as he pulled out his staff slashing it through the air and at his opponent. Slade continued to dodge the boys sloppy attempts for a while before he got bored. Easily ripping the weapon out of Robins gloved hands then grasping the staff in both hands he used it to shove Robin against the brick wall. Slade pushed against the boys throat hard as Robin hopelessly tried to push back against the stronger man. Robin gasped for his breath on the verge of passing out when suddenly Slade eased up on his throat enough for him to breath.

"Robin my dear boy." Slade began sounding almost bored but with a sense of anger in his dark gaze.

"Why must you do this. Why must you always try and deny what's obvious? You - Enjoy - This." The taller man emphasised each word with a pause.

"You like having such power without you pathetic friends, you crave the freedom I can give you. You're just like me." Slade spat out venomously pushing down harder on the staff making the boy beneath him struggle even harder.

"I'm nothing like you and I have never enjoyed this!" Robin gasped out infuriated.

"You don't enjoy it huh?" Slade chuckled "Really baby boy?" He growled out sending more shivers down Robins spine.

"Are you sure?" He purred. Robin had to stop himself from moaning, shit this was not normal it was Slade for fuck sakes. He is a blackmailing, evil, villain! But the way he called Robin baby boy made him feel uncomfortably tight in his costume.

"Why don't you let your master take care of you." Slade grinned out licking a strip up the younger boys neck. Fuck this was so wrong Robin though but that didn't seem to stop his growing erection.

"You want this don't you Robin." Slade remarked continuing his licking and sucking making Robin moan under his breath.

"Go to hell!" He yelled back trying to pull away.

"You can't deny what the body wants my dear boy." Slade remarked as he reached his warm hands down and rubbed Robins straining dick. He could help but moan out load as he felt those large hands upon his sensitive cock.

"That's it Robin let go." He growled out continuing to grasp down on the younger mans dick viciously.

"Fu-fuck you Slade" Robin tried not to moan out as he said it. Slade grasped down painfully hard on Robins dick making him cry out.

"I think you meant to say; fuck me Master. Didn't you baby." He growled out still cupping the boys erection.

"Ahh, go to hell! I'd rather die!" Robin managed to gasp out. Slade let go slightly before he clashed his lips onto Robins mouth making him groan into the kiss.

"I thought you might say that." Slade grinned. Using one hand to hold Robin down with the other he reached into his pockets pulling out a slim vial filled with a dark liquid.

"Drink up Robin." Slade demanded, popping the top off and shoving the content down the boys throat. Pulling away from the gasping shocked figure Slade chuckled darkly.

"What the fuck was that!? What did you give me?" Robin demanded trying to heave up the foul liquid as he felt it course through his body. Slade pushed him back against the wall and began to grind his hips into the boys. Robin couldn't help but notice how big the villains cock felt which set off a involuntary load moan he tried to stifle.

"That's it Robin I'll have you begging for it soon." Slade purred into The boy wonders ear licking lightly at Robins lobe.

"Ahhhh ahh fuck" Robin screamed his body felt like it was on fire and he couldn't helps but grinned his hips up to meet Slade's, giving into temptation at the hope of delicious friction. Just as Robin was losing himself to the pleasure Slade pulled away quickly making Robin whine much to his embarrassment. But before he could really think to much about what he was doing Slade had pulled out a knife from god knows where and was slashing away at the fabric around Robin. First he carved a long line down the front of the boys chest then cut the rest of the costume off quickly and messily, grazing Robin in the process making him shudder and gasp much to Slade's amusement.

"You like that Baby boy? You like the pain?" He teased in a low voice. Without waiting for an answer Slade slashed a small quick line across Robins chest before lapping at the wound loving the way the boy moaned under him.

"Ah yes, fuck yes!" Robin groaned. Slade moved his mouth onto Robins nipples sucking and biting down making the boy squirm and moan like a whore. "Tell me what you want boy!" Slade demands as he pulls away from Robins red raw nipples. "Ah I want-" Robin began breathing hard.

"Fuck, I want you to fuck me Master, yes master please fuck me now!" He screamed out.

"That's all I wanted to hear" Slade whispered as he kissed robin hard all teeth and tongue.


End file.
